InuYasha King
by Ryuu Girl
Summary: The Inu-tach unite the hanyous of Japan against the injustice and segregation of hanyous. Among the leaders of the group are Inuyasha,Kagome,Jinenji, and Naraku!?! Inspired by Martin Luther King Day. Please R&R!


Inu-Yasha King  
  
By: Ryuu Girl  
  
Hey guys I know I should be working on Undead Hearts but this kind of popped into my head since it's Martin Luther King day and all^^; It's a nice little one-shot about Inu-Yasha tired off being discriminated against because he's a hanyou and a few of our favourite Inu-Yasha characters joining him in his fight. By the way, during the fight with the tiger Shippo and Miroku are on a trip to town for supplies. Well here it is, enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Inuyasha watch out!" Kagome screamed.  
  
Inuyasha grunted and dodged out of range of the razor like claws.  
  
Inuyasha was struggling against a powerful tiger demon with four jewel shard in embedded in his forehead. Every time Inuyasha got close to the demon it would disappear with unmentionable speed and end up slashing him in the back from behind. Kagome and Sango were trying to distract the demon away from Inuyasha but it refused to turn away from the hanyou.  
  
A/N- Who knows maybe the big cat just doesn't like dogs ^^"  
  
"Hirkarotsu!"  
  
The tiger caught the boomerang in his teeth and bit in half with an arrogant smirk. Sango fumed and pulled out her sword. She lunged toward the demon but all she struck was air. The tiger demon appeared beside her and knocked the exterminator into the air with one swipe of his paw. She landed hard against a tree and struggled to regain her breath. The Tiger merely chuckled.  
  
"Foolish little insect. The only thing worse than a human is a filthy half- breed." He said with the words dripping with disgust.  
  
He turned back to the bleeding hanyou and crouched down ready to spring for the killing blow.  
  
Meanwhile Kagome was rushing towards her discarded pack to get her bow and arrows. She fumble with the bow and steadied herself aiming at the youkai's forehead. With a burst of purifying energy, she released the arrow sending straight into its shoulder. That did distract it. It howled and charged towards Kagome furiously. All Kagome could see was a blur of orange and black heading towards her, but right before it hit her a flash of red pushed her away.  
  
"Tetssusaiga!" Inuyasha yelled as he brought the demon blade down upon the tiger's forehead cutting him in half.  
  
The tiger chuckled and said "Filthy half-breed." Before disappearing in a cloud of dust leaving the shards at Inuyasha's feet.  
  
Inuyasha dropped to his knees in exhaustion leaning on tetssusaiga for support. Kagome rushed over to where Sango was leaning with her back against the tree and helped her up. Kagome turned back towards Inuyasha. She set Sango down and walked over to Inuyasha.  
  
"Are you all right? Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha ignored her and seemed to be staring into space. Little did they know he was lost in his memories.  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
"How could a half-breed like yourself even dream of wielding tessusaiga." Sesshoumaru said coldly.  
  
"Filthy half-breed"  
  
*****End of Flashback*****  
  
Every memory of the cruel comments and insults of being a hanyou seemed to whirl around in a tornado in Inuyasha's mind. They voices jabbing at his conciousness. He growled deeply in his throat, making kagome step back uncertain.  
  
"Inuyasha? Inuyasha! Snap out of it!" Kagome said worried.  
  
"Half-Breed.." Inuyasha whispered to the wind.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha suddenly stood up and turned to face Kagome. Kagome looked into his golden eyes concerned. He sighed and seemed rather tired all of the sudden. Finally Kagome broke the silence between them.  
  
"Inuyasha you need to rest. Miroku and Shippou won't be back for a while now.."  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha cut her off.  
  
"Do you think there's anything wrong with half-breeds? I mean, is there any real reason they should be shunned from the world and treated like dirt?"  
  
Kagome's eyes softened as she pulled Inuyasha in a hug. Inuyasha did not resist, he merely waited for her answer.  
  
'He seems so weary.I wonder how this could of happened. Surely that tiger demon's comment didn't do this alone. No, This must have been held in for a long time to make Inuyasha seem so sad.' Kagome thought.  
  
"Inuyasha, nothing's wrong with being a half breed. Both species have their good and their bad. In my opinion, half breeds are the perfect medium. Like you, they have the compassion of a human heart yet, also have the strength of a demon." Kagome said softly.  
  
"It's not right the way half breeds are treated. There is no justice in it. Look at poor Jinenji and his mother." She looked at him, praying he saw the truth in her words.  
  
Inuyasha sunk in Kagome's answer slowly. Suddenly, he stiffened as if reaching a decision. He pulled away from Kagome and said. "Your right Kagome. It isn't right and it shouldn't go on any longer. We need to stop this."  
  
Kagome brightened at that comment. "Oh! I know what to do Inuyahsha. We need to spread the word through out Japan. Get the truth about half breeds to reach the ears of both humans and demons alike. Unite and demand the respect you deserve!"  
  
Inuyasha blinked. "Where did that come from?"  
  
"I read about a great man who fought similar circumstances in a country far away from here. His name was Martin Luther King Jr. His people were being treated horribly so he fought the injustice and earned equality and respect. We need to do the same." Kagome answered in a suddenly determined voice.  
  
Suddenly Sango spoke up from behind them. "That's a great idea Kagome, but how do we unite? The only hanyous we know are Inuyasha, Jinenji, and Naraku. Also, I don't think Naraku's going to join us for the common good."  
  
"Kukuku.. that just shows how much you know human fool."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know it's a cliffhanger and Martin Luther King Day will be over tomorrow but I'm still going update till I finish. Please Review! 


End file.
